


【叶all】王者信仰

by king_karry_worston



Category: BDSM - Fandom, 叶all - Fandom, 叶修 - Fandom, 喻文州 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Hrvatski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_karry_worston/pseuds/king_karry_worston
Summary: 第一篇sm向的文章





	【叶all】王者信仰

世界上有许多不为人知的地方，地下市场，奴隶市场，这全部都是普通人无法接触到的，绝对机密。世界上哪有那么多的公平可言，所有的一切，只不过是所谓假象所编造出来的，最美好的幻境。想努力摆脱或者让这一切消失的话，那你唯一的办法，要不与它同归于尽，要不就是成为它。正如一只兔子掉进了狼群，要么它成为狼，要么，它把狼变成兔子。  
————摘自《假象》（纯属虚构）  
第一章：醉生梦死。  
醉生梦死，如同这个名字一般。这个地方，是最让人醉生梦死的地方。这是贵族的天堂，也是穷人的地狱。  
他无视所有的权利，法律，影响力。只要你来到这里，你就必须得依靠自己得到一切。很多大家族的人经常将族中不听话的子孙辈送到这里。因为这个地方从来不管你是贵族还是王室，在醉生梦死，所有的一切全都是由你自己争取过来的。这里的一切，你所拥有的，全部都是依靠你自已的能力和你的等级，你有多大的能力，就能得到多少的尊重。你有多大的能力，就可以得到多少的权力。  
这里，分为很多个板块，调教区，奴隶区，自愿区，情迷区，卖身区，很多人为了进来醉生梦死，抢得头破血流。  
不过，从来没有人见过醉生梦死老板，所有人只知道老板的名字叫做叶修。没错，就是那个叶家长房大少爷，叶修。那是神话，所有贵族的神话。  
接下来就是调教区，调教师分为七级，从最开始是青铜，白银，黄金，铂金，钻石，黑钻，王者。调教师不用说，自然是最开始的技术不行，越往后技术越好。可自醉生梦死开始到现在，唯一的一位处于王者的调教师，只有一位。没人知道他的名字，只知道他姓ye，跟老板的姓是一样的。所以，所有人干脆就叫他叶神。  
奴隶区也有区别，一部分是不得不成为奴隶的人，一般被人称呼成sub。还有一种是自愿成为奴隶，并且只在特定的时间前来，这种人一般被称呼成dom。最后一种，却跟前两种截然不同，这种是一些调教师，发现自己并不适合那个职位的时候，这才将自己的身份转换。  
自愿区很简单，全部都是你自已愿意的，你想接受调教，或者你需要一个男人还是女人。还是你想成为一名限定时间的调教师，全都会是你自己决定的。  
情迷区，顾名思义，就是给不同的人一个情迷意乱的场景罢了，就如同现在的情趣酒店。只不过，跟情趣酒店的差别在于，你可以选择这里的人，亦可以从外面带人。  
卖身区，这里的人几乎都是被卖过来的，有的是自己自愿，有的是被家人买来抵债，有的是被以前的老板玩腻了，然后又被卖了回来。  
这就是真相。一个合情合理，却又无法让人接受的真相。  
———————我是萌萌哒的分界线———————————  
叶修躺在床上，满脸的生无可恋，他敢打赌这辈子都没有比将来得一个月忙过。先是要处理叶家那边的事就足够忙碌，这段时间还有好多人专门过来点名要他调教，全都聚在一起玩哥是吧。叶修揉了揉太阳穴。看一眼表，寻思着时间应该差不多了。出门转身走进了另一间房间。里面一个长相精致的男人趴在一张大床上。男人面色潮红，脸上有着持久不散的情欲。仔细看看，男人身后的小穴中探出一条长长的黑线，叶修勾起一丝惑人的笑，走到男人面前抓起他的头发，将他的脸面对着自己，用在那人耳里冷的如冰般的语气说到：“怎么？还是不肯求饶吗？文州。”  
喻文州泪眼汪汪的看着叶修，哀求般道：“主人~~”  
叶修看了他一会儿，什么都没有说：只是把他身后的按摩棒拿了出来，顿时，喻文州感觉自己的后穴一阵空虚，仿佛全身都在求着叶修进来，可喻文州知道，那是不可能的。他是叶修的奴，那是他的主人，他的神明。  
既然是神明，又怎么会怜悯人类呢？  
而现在他的神明手上拿着一条通体粗黑的鞭子，正在拿手掂量，似是觉得这鞭子不好，然后又拿出了一根新的。  
叶修看着喻文州：“知道错了吗？”喻文州哪敢再说一句没有错，他看出来了，叶修的好脾气快要没有了。低声说了一句：“知道了。”  
作者有话说：终于知道以前的自己为什么不肯开sm了，因为写不来啊！MMP。先就写这一点哇，还是需要一段时间给自己一点心理建设。


End file.
